wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edme-MacHeath
All of the posts at the bottom: I was not the one to do that, I would never ever spam! I never have, someone hacked into my account. It feels terrible! They editedall kids of things honestly I did not do it!Edme-MacHeath (talk) 20:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Edme-MacHeath (talk) 03:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Hello there wolves, I am Edme MacHeath. My eye was torn out by chieftan Dunbar MacHeath. My mom Akira, carved a scar on his face and then she died from trying to escape the MacNamara clan. Welcome,Edme! Oh,Welcome to the wiki!I'm Lemmy,chatter and writer of fan fictions on this wiki.If you need any help,conatect to the admins.I'd recommen you speak to us and maybe start editing.Goodbye! Koopalings Rule Forever! 02:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Hello Edme i am nightwolf14 i am sick so i won't be on the wiki for a long time,if you need help ask the admins P.S. don't call me nightwolf14 call me night :) Thanks, we should chat sometimes! CanidThunder (talk) 23:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC)The canidCanidThunder (talk) 23:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Umm... What do you mean by "if you want to join the Distant Blue pack? That makes no sense, and this is not a roleplay site. No-no. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 13:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Wow. I still haven't properly welcomed you... Anyways, I am WotB Wiki's "Fengo", Lachlana. Me, as well as the other users here, hope you will stick to this Wiki and continue to make daily contributions with us. Also, you should start editing a bit. Blogging, commenting and editing your talk and user page is not actual editing, although it counts in your contributions. And as Faolan18 said, whatever you are doing with "the Distant Blue pack," this is the a roleplaying site. Sorry if I am sounding strict and all, but me, being head admin and very caring for the Wiki and it's appearance, "health" and Rules, I will get a bit strict :/ If you need any help or assistance, please contact me or another admin on my Talk Page. Also, please read over the Rules and learn who the other Staff members are. See you around, Edme! ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana hey did you just edit theminecraftwolfstars profile you cant do that with out her saying you can Nightwolf14 (talk) 19:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Look, Edme, we don't want to be mean and all, but we know it was you that spammed on wolfstar's page. CanidThunder (talk) 19:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC)canidCanidThunder (talk) 19:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) if you do anything else like that i '''will '''ban you! Nightwolf14 (talk) 19:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) i banned you just in case so...sorry Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Edme, I'm so sorry we banned you, it was Airmead who did this, we just un-banned you, so youre good. CanidThunder (talk) 20:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC)canid I'm sorry what happened to you, though I am new to this place. I think what happened was wrong and cruel, and trolling is insulting not just to people, but also to certain places that prize trolls. I like your avatar and It's very nice that you like Edme so much that you would say her name to honor her. I based my name off of the masked owls from Ga'hoole. I hope we can talk again freely once things settle around here. Maskedowl2 (talk) 21:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) your spammer has been blocked You're welcome. CanidThunder (talk) 00:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC)canid Hi.... I just wanted to drop by and say HELLO XD Maybe chat sometime? RocketFoof (talk) 02:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC)